With the rise in enterprise network security breaches and increasing concerns related to social media sites and data stored in the cloud, security experts, suppliers and service providers try to improve network security. Hardware-based authentication provided by a system on a chip (SoC) can offer security for important user data.
The security platform can be leveraged across product families and form-factors, allowing information technology (IT) managers to have a consistent security platform throughout the organization. The secured systems can be used in smartphones and consumer electronic devices and can be utilized in personal computers (PCs) and tablets for user authentication, payment, virtual currency transactions, ticketing, advertising, and location-based services and applications.